O Death!
by flofreak
Summary: He is the soulless God of Death, a Reaper and the future Lord of the Underworld. She is nothing but a pure and innocent baby girl that defeats him even without knowing. But what will happen when fate brings them together and he founds out that she is the one that will either bring his fall or his raise?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha! This is a story with mature content so if you don't like it, don't read it! If you read it though, please review. It's been a while since I wrote something so my skills are kind of rusty but I still tried my best with this first chapter of "O Death" (the song inspired me :D) Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

The priestess told her she would never bear a child inside her wilted womb. She was still young and beautiful but rotten inside. It was God's punishment for her being promiscuous and lustful. And she didn't care for such trivial things. She dressed up quietly and left the room without uttering anything.

~oOo~

_Her husband died in war and she had to provide for herself and her little sister and she had to take care of the entire house by herself. After a while there was no money left. Being hungry and alone, she needed someone to provide for her but she wouldn't marry a second time. She loved her husband too much to betray his memory. She was loyal and truthful to her feelings for him._

_Sometimes wounded warriors would stop for the night in her village and she let them stay inside her home, tending tem. Other times, travelers would stop at her house and she would let them stay for the night for a few coins. _

_Beauty was a curse, thought. Men always tried to get her attention and sometimes they would woo her, and when she showed no interest in their intention, they started badmouthing her. After a while, even women would gossip about her improper actions even though she didn't do anything wrong. All this misunderstanding brought the banishment for her and her innocent little sister. She begged and cried, telling everyone that everything was a lie, but no one listened._

_So she moved outside the village, in a small cottage. The first few months were violent. Her poor sister got sick because of the cold and when villagers wouldn't help her with some medicine or food, she had to do something. She ended up allowing men in her bed, bringing upon herself the mistreatment and hatred of the entire village. The money was used to buy herbs and food. But it was in vain. Her little sister died only after a year of continuous suffering. _

_No soul in the world cared, and no one would help her except for the priestess in the village. She suffered in silence and her pain froze her heart. _

~oOo~

"You should stop doing this to yourself. I could talk to the villagers and convince them to let you stay here with me", the priestess said in a comforting voice.

"No need for that. I can take care of myself. The only reason I came here today is because my bleeding is late. I thought I was with a child. And that was the last thing I needed now, another soul to take care of", she said sliding the door open.

"You are not dead inside, child. There is still hope for you".

"The hope died when they let my sister die".

She left and disappeared into the dark night.

~oOo~

Two full months had passed since that night. She started having morning sickness and she could sleep well. Her bleeding didn't come either. She panicked and asked the priestess to check again and when the priestess' eyes widened, she understood. She had a child inside.

"But you said…"

"I know, and I know I wasn't wrong. This is a miracle. It may be a sign. You are blessed, my dear."

"You should say I am cursed. How do I get rid of it? I don't want this creature inside of me. It's a demon. How do I kill it?" she said angrily and with a panicked voice. Her eyes had an insane strange light as if she was possessed.

"Gods forbid, child! What are you saying?" the priestess could barely utter the words. She was in shock. The woman changed so quickly after finding out she was pregnant and her behavior scared the priestess.

"Who is the father? Maybe he can help you?"

"Help me? I am a slut meant to let men escape their worries and release their seed inside and have a pleasurable night. My cunt is their sanctuary for a few moments. That is all I am. I am no lover or wife, so much the less a mother. Who is the father? Ha, he's the leader of those warriors that came to this village two months ago. He searched for the warmth of a woman and found me, found how warm I was here - she spread her legs and showed the priestess what she was talking about - and let his white seed invade me…"

The priestess couldn't believe the words coming out her mouth. She was vulgar and mad. She slid the door open and said in a hurtful voice:

"Get out and never come here ever again. I offered you my help and you mock me with your sinful words. Indeed, maybe you are cursed. After all, your beauty is out of this world, but so is your frozen heart. If you do not find the strength to redeem yourself and ask for forgiveness, you will suffer a deadly pain. You will no longer life like a normal woman. And when you die, your soul won't find peace."

She stared a few moments at the priestess, got up with a straight face and left the small house. She looked back a second only to see a pained face.

"The only thing I regret is continuing living after my husband died." she left and never came back to that house again.

The pregnancy was a curse indeed. She didn't know how that could be, but there it was and even though she tried hard getting rid of it, she couldn't. She would get sick first and almost die before she could harm the child.

The priestess would come and visit her and take care of her, but she would never allow her in the village again. She brought food and herbs to ease her pain and sometimes she brought clothes. If the villagers saw her even near the entrance of the village, they would throw stones at her and mock her with hateful words. So it was safer this way.

Within the last months, she was going more and more insane. She started cursing her baby and telling the priestess over and over again it was an evil spirit or a demon that will destroy the world. Every time she did so, the priestess would sooth her worries away.

~oOo~

The truth being told, the priestess didn't know how her pregnancy was even possible so she started looking for the man that was supposed to be the father. She found out he was a great lord of the province and he had two sons already with his beautiful wife. She asked permission to see him and she was granted that when the lord found out that she was a priestess from that village.

The priestess told him about the woman she was attending and when he heard her story, he started telling one himself…

_He had been a weak child and he would get ill very often. His father was desperate to find a cure when he thought his only heir would die. He tried everything, but nothing seemed to work. In the end, he heard about a temple in the mountains that was guarded by a very powerful god. His parents sent him to that temple to be blessed and cured. The rumor went that the god agreed to his parents' request only if the young boy would make a sacrifice. To bring honor to his house, the boy said that he would do anything for a strong and healthy body. So the god asked for one of his future children. _

_After getting married and having the first son, he knew that he had to send his child to the temple so he begged the god to wait. "He is my only son for now. Please wait for a second one and I'll gladly send one of them to you. But I must have an heir for certain and I can't give up my first born" he said. The god let him got this time but made him promise he won't forget his word. The second child was born after two years but his father was at war and his wife didn't know about the promise he made years ago. When the god came to her chambers, she could only cry and beg for another chance. She made a promise herself that she would give him the child he needs, but not now._

"So that is why she got pregnant…" the priestess told the lord.

"I never had been with another woman except my beloved wife and she doesn't know about this. I would appreciate if you didn't speak of this again. I wasn't myself that night. It was as if something controlled my body. I moved and did what I did without knowing."

"Maybe that god was tired of waiting and he made you do it for a child. All that he wanted was an heir. Now I understand. I will not seek you again, my lord, and I would not expect you to take care of her or the child. But you should have kept your promise to your god because she is now suffering for your mistake" the priestess scolded him and left without looking back.

She returned to the village after two days and the night she came home, the storm started…

~oOo~

She was lying on her mattress, crying and screaming her lungs out. The pain was eating her insides and she was cursing every time she moved. The priestess was by her side soothing her and giving her instructions of what to do next.

"Get it out, now!" the woman yelled and one could see poison in her eyes.

~oOo~

The night was silent, except for the lightings, thunders and her pitiful screams. After a while, there was silence and soon the air was filled with the cries of a small child.

"Do you want to hold her?" the priestess asked. It was a beautiful girl with white skin and dark hair. She resembled her mother so much.

The woman didn't reply. She was gasping for air and holding the sheets tight under her gripped fists. Her eyes were shut and she panted hard. The priestess washed the child and put her in a warm blanket.

"I…cur…curse her" the new mother said with tears falling from her eyes. "She is no daughter of mine, she is not of this world. She is a demon. I have no need in seeing such a disgusting creature. I curse her for taking my life. She will suffer a painful death, all alone, where no one can see her. Just like me. I CURSE HER". Her screams were full of hatred and the priestess was looking at her in shock.

With that, without even glancing at the new born child, she closed her eyes and left her last breathe exit her exhausted body. The priestess sat next to her lifeless corpse and whispered a prayer, covering her face with the sheets.

She turned then to look at the baby who was sleeping soundly. _How could she hate such a beautiful being? Yes, she may be out of this world, but she looks so precious, like the child of a god._

Soon after, some old men entered her chamber, eyes full of disgust and fear.

"Is she gone? Did she say anything to you?" was all they could mutter.

"She didn't curse you, if that is what you want to hear. But her death was painful. She didn't even want to look at her daughter."

"Good. Give us the child. It is not welcomed here. It will bring us disaster!"

"How could you even say that? I am the priestess of this village. I will not allow such cruelty. It is but a child."

"Do not worry priestess. We will only take her away from this village. This cursed woman's child is not to stay with us. We will eradicate her existence from our memories. This is just a reminder of her lustful life." they pointed to the baby.

The priestess fought them and tried to keep the baby safe but they were many and they snatched her away. The little girl started crying.

"You will bring the wrath of gods upon us. She is…"she wanted to say 'the child of a god' but they pushed her away and took the girl with them.

~oOo~

It was pouring hard when they left into the woods. The priestess couldn't catch up with them so she returned home to take care of the death body inside. She kneeled and started crying her heart out. _How could they be so cruel?_ She thought while doing the proper burial ceremony. Suddenly, she felt a presence and turned to look who it was. Her heart froze in an instant and she started trembling with fear. She was a priestess and she has seen a lot of deaths but never this.

Near the door there he was standing. His presence filled the room and she could only discern his bright gold eyes. He was looking at the dead woman on his feet. He stepped into the candle light and the priestess saw his emotionless face. How beautiful he was but she couldn't do anything else but stare.

"Where is the child?" his husky voice echoed in her room.

The priestess started sobbing.

"The villagers took her away…she…she doesn't even have a name, her mother cursed her…why? Why does everyone hate this child? What did she do to deserve this?" he could hear her sobs but didn't seem to care much.

"The child was supposed to die with her mother. I came to collect their souls." He stood there for a few seconds and then turned to leave.

"W…wait…who are you?" the priestess asked with a trembling voice.

He looked at her over his shoulder and answered before disappearing.

"I am Death!"

~oOo~

The villagers left the child at the base of a tree where rain wouldn't reach her. They couldn't bring themselves to kill her and when she fell asleep again and they saw her angelic face, they froze in fear.

"The beasts of the forest will kill her. We say no word about this. This creature is cursed. We cannot have it in our village." They walked away without sparing a glance back.

~oOo~

He landed on that stop walking slowly towards the tree the girl was sleeping. He hated taking children's souls but it was his destiny to do so. The priestess' words came into his mind. _So she doesn't have a name. Pitiful. Human race is pitiful._ He thought and kneeled to kill the baby. To his surprise, she wasn't sleeping anymore. Her dark brown eyes were round and big and there was an innocent smile on her smooth face. Indeed, she looked like an angel. _It's such a waste. _

Death approached her like a shadow and tried to kill her but he stopped in an instant when the child looked at him straight in his golden eyes. She whimpered for a second and then showed him the most beautiful and genuine smile anyone would give. It paralyzed him. His eyes opened wide and he was bewildered. It was just as if the girl embraced her death so easily as if it was only natural. She was radiant.

_It is not her time yet!_ Death touched his vibrating sward that was hanging on him. It was pulsating vigorously on his hip like it was trying to stop its master. _It is not time. She is important, she must survive!_ He heard it and clenching his teeth he retreated from collecting the child's soul. The Lord of the Underworld didn't understand his sword's intentions but let it pass as such. How could she be important? What was her purpose? He couldn't see it; he could see no future for her. It was impossible. Usually, when he looked into people's souls, he saw everything: the day they were born, their entire life, the past and the future and the day of their death. But she was different, he could see nothing. And that brought some sort of irritation and frustration upon him.

"Why are you here? Did you think that I couldn't do my job properly? Until when will you interfere with my work, with my decisions?" he growled at the new presence.

"I came to see why it takes so long for you to finish your task. But now I understand…"

"You understand what? My sword refuses to…"

"Nonsense! You are so blinded by your power, your pride and your soulless body that you cannot see the obvious! And I would not allow you to show me such disrespect!"

"As if you are the one to talk! I will take this child's soul and send it where it belongs!"

"I command you, as the Great Lord of the Underworld, as your leader and as your father…this child is to live!" and with that, he disappeared into thin air.

Death felt his blood run. His frustration grew as the words of his father rang in his mind. He hated being controlled like he still was. _One day it will be me who will control the Underworld, dear father, and then, I won't be questioned anymore._

The little girl was still smiling at him and started playing with her minuscule hands almost as if she was trying to get him pay attention to her. He hesitated for a moment and then he stretched his arms to snatch her from the ground. He covered her to protect her from the rain while he advanced into the dark woods. She fell asleep soundlessly in his strong arms as if it was natural for her to be there. He was even more puzzled.

He was in the village within seconds. He sniffed the air around to see if there is a suitable family for her and, after finding it, he found himself in front of a small house. _You don't have a name so I will give you one. I will wait for the day we meet again and when that day comes, little…Rin…there will be no one to stop me from doing what I am supposed to do. Until then, live to your fullest!_

He withdrew his sword and carved her name in front of the door wanting to leave her near the mark. She opened her eyes, almost automatically and stared at his emotionless face. As she felt the warmth of his arms disappearing she started crying and whining dramatically. He looked at her as if he wanted to memorize her plumed face and vanished without a trace.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You ungrateful mongrel! I gave you your life back and you only had one thing to do in return!" the god was furious. He could feel that the child had been born but the lord didn't have it.

"Please…I…I didn't know! I didn't even know she was with child" the lord tried to make an excuse but it wasn't working. The god was more furious than ever and even though he was bowing so low that his nose was touching the floor he could still feel the angry eyes upon himself.

"Do you even know what have you done? Do you even know the Sacred Laws of the Gods? To save your life, I had to make a contract with the Great Lord of the Underworld, the Master of the Land of the Dead. To save your life, I had to offer something in return, something from your own flesh and blood. I spared your first born, and even the second one, because your wife didn't know and she begged with her own life. And I made you have another one…that was meant for me to take away…and you lost it."

The young lord was speechless, he had no knowledge of such laws.

"I will search the entire country if I have to and give it to you. I promise."

"Your promises mean nothing to me. I trusted your words before and it was in vain. But this time I will make a blood vow!" the god said in a cold voice.

"Blood?"

"Yes. Give me your hand!"

He gave the god his trembling hand and the god pierced it merciless without blinking. He chanted something only he could understand and let a few drops of blood fall in his mouth. He closed his eyes and then he suddenly opened them. The lord was petrified. The eyes of the god turned red for a few seconds and then came back to their original color, a beautiful light blue.

"You are now bound to me. If you try to escape or die, I will course your soul for all eternity and you will never rest in peace, not you, and not even your heirs. Your family will be cursed for generations and will never find rest. You are now under my command and everything I tell you to do, you will do, without questioning. Find my child and give it to me or your sons will suffer and your beloved wife will find out about your infidelity with that whore."

And with that, the god disappeared leaving behind a petrified lord. He didn't understand what happened and what he did wrong. All this made no sense to him. In order to understand, he went to his most faithful monk and asked for explanations.

_The ways of gods were unknown to men. Their laws and their tradition had been lost a long time ago. For men everything that was more powerful than them were gods or demons. Nothing more, nothing less. But the world of the gods was more complicated than that. There was some sort of hierarchy in the unseen world. The gods in the temples were there to protect human and answer to their prayers, but they were supposed to answer to the more powerful ones above who could decide the destiny of everything in this world, including the destiny of less powerful gods. But they all had to answer in front of the oldest entity in the whole world, Great Lord of the Underworld. He was known by many names: Reaper, the demon of death, or simply Death. No one could decide about the end of life except Death, the Almighty God, not even the God King in the world above._

_ The law was simple: the gods in the temples couldn't spare anyone from dying but they could ask Death to do so. In order to do that, Death would ask for something in return, a sacrifice. If the god Death helped wouldn't comply or wouldn't keep his part of the deal, Death had to take the god's life or worse, something that was dear to him. _

~oOo~

It's been seventeen years since the little girl appeared in front of that family's door. Rin grew up to be a very beautiful and energetic child. She was like a ray of sunshine in a cloudy day. She would help her mother on her daily chores and wouldn't complain about anything. Rin had two siblings, an older sister and a little brother, but her sister had married a merchant and had left with him. Her family was happy even though in the last few years poverty hit the village and also her house. War brought many deaths but her family seemed to be blessed. Rin's father came back from war just a few months ago and the reunion couldn't be happier. Her sister would send gifts from time to time to remind them that she is doing fine. Everything was perfect…but how long could this go on?

"Mom, I had a bad dream again."

Her mother's eyebrows frowned and her lips twisted in a sad smile. She knew something bad was going to happen. Haruko loved her Rin so much she would do anything for her. But she knew from the day she found her that this child had something she couldn't comprehend. She never cried when she was a baby except three days before her birthday. And the next day after her birthday something bad would happen in the village. When Rin learned how to speak, Haruko found out that she had these strange nightmares every same time every year. And then her birthday would come and her nightmares would come true. Haruko protected Rin and she would always tell her that they are just dreams but as the girl was getting older and older she could understand. The thing is that even though her family loved her, the villagers hated her for some unknown reason. She was happy within the walls of her house but outside she was always bullied and treated like some sort of freak. When she was little, the other children would run away from her all call her names. When she turned fourteen the boys pulled her hair and threw stones at her to make her leave the village. And her younger brother was always there for her. Rin wasn't weak, though. Her father wouldn't allow her to train but her brother thought her some things to defend herself. Now she was seventeen. Girls at her age were married already and with kids. Rin didn't care much about that but her parents were worried that she would end up alone.

"It is fine, my dear. It was just a dream." Her mother tried to comfort Rin.

"But it's the same one I had last night." Rin looked into her mother's eyes but only saw a light and lovingly smile. She could also see the worried look Haruko had.

"What was it about?"

"The village was on fire. It was a demon. Everyone was dead." Rin was usually very calm about the message in her nightmares. However, this was the first time she'd seen something like this.

"I am sure it's just another nightmare. You don't have to…"

"Mother, this is different. I've never seen the village like this. The blood and the red fire and there was something else…something evil."

"The demon?"

"No, something else, something worse than a demon."

"Dear, your father is here. I am sure he can protect the village from a demon. And also there is a priestess in the neighboring vi…"

"Mother" she interrupted again. "Mother, in a few days it's my birthday. We have to tell everyone to leave this place. Please." Rin tried to make her mother reason but she only managed to make her angry.

"Rin, just stop it. You believe too much in this. That is why the people think you are strange. That is why you don't have a husband yet. For how long do you intend to keep this going like this? I am tired. You will be eighteen in three days and you don't even have a boy liking you. If you would just stop talking nonsense I am sure that you won't even have these dreams anymore."

"Do you even remember what happened last year? I dreamed that someone was attacked by a wolf in the woods. And so it did. Michiyuki was killed by one just the night of my birthday."

"Just a coincidence" Haruko tried to find an explanation.

"Then what about the year before that? In my dream father was fighting someone and the very next week he was called by the lord to join the warriors to go to war."

"It was only natural. Stop adding meaning where there is none. You are a very beautiful and ordinary young lady. I am tired and I and your father are getting old. We just want what it is best for you. So stop with the nonsense and think about your future more."

"I think there is more to my future than a husband in this village." And with that Rin got out of the house. In the beginning her mother would listen to her and even try to do something. But the villagers treated both of them as nuts and after a while she stopped supporting her daughter in doing this. Even her father said that she would bring shame to his honor so she didn't tell him anything anymore.

She entered the woods and went to find her secret spot. She could always clear her head there, near the small waterfall.

_The moon is so bright tonight. I can't believe my mother turned against me. I thought she would always support me. Or maybe she is right. I see too much where there is nothing to see. _

Rin was looking at the pound where the waterfall ended and thought of getting inside for a while. It wasn't cold and there was no wind blowing. This was her way of calming.

She started opening her obi and let it fall down the ground and then…she heard him. A growl inside the woods made her skin tremble. The piercing howl stung her ears. She turned around to reach for the foreign sound. There was no one there except her and a few fireflies lightening the grass. Rin thought that she was imagining things but only for a second before she heard the second howl. Tears gathered in her big brown eyes. She felt this stinging pain in her chest and her heart pounded faster and faster. Rin gathered her obi from the ground and went deeper inside the forest. This was so wrong. She didn't even know what got into her. She should be running back home.

He was covered in blood. The wounds weren't closing as faster as he thought they would. He was furious.

_How could he? To dishonor our blood, our tradition. Fool. And I still call him father. He doesn't deserve to be the Great Lord of the Underworld. Not after this._

He howled once more and then he collapsed on the grass. The blood was flowing besides him tainting everything around. There was no one. And still he was furious. His rage could fill the air. Even crickets stopped making any sound. And then he felt her presence…

Rin was there, behind a tree, looking at him. His anger took him completely. He still had the strength to rip her to shreds but he couldn't. Not after seeing her eyes, her big brown and sad eyes. Tears were falling on her red chicks. He sent a cold wave towards her thinking that maybe she would just leave him alone. He was in no mood to punish her for her daring action. To look at him so directly with no sense of fear or respect was a crime. He could kill someone for much less than this. But he was in no mood for that. He wanted to be alone.

He growled at her. Still, she didn't move. Contrary to his thoughts Rin approached him. She got closer and closer looking into his eyes directly as if she was hypnotized. He had beautiful red eyes and silky silver fur that was glowing in the moonlight. He also had this crescent blue moon on his forehead and dark blue stripes on both his chicks. His fangs were pointy and sharp but that didn't scare her away. She could see the wounds on his body. He turned his head away from her so that he wasn't looking at her anymore. This mere human was irritating him in ways unknown to him. He wanted to take her soul right there but he was too tired to even try.

"I should bring you some water to clean those wounds you have." She finally spoke and when he heard her clear and fearless voice his head turned as to face her again.

"So you can understand what I am saying. That is good." She smiled at him and then turned away. After a while she came back carrying a pot with some water in it. She got closer to him and kneeled. He put his head on his front legs and hid himself behind his tail.

"You are a stubborn one. You should let me take care of those wounds you have. They might get infected if you don't treat them." There was silence. He didn't flinch.

_Hmm…just go away and leave me alone._

"I am Rin. I live in the village near the forest. I've seen demons before but you are somehow different."

At those words he glared at her. How could she be so insolent in calling him a demon?

_Ignorant human._

Rin was still smiling at him. She took a piece of cloth out of her obi and a jar full of some sort of oil out of her sleeve. "This is medicine. It's really good even though it stings a bit. But is won't hurt you." She tried to reach him but he growled again and she stopped.

_How dares she trying to touch me?_

"I…I am such a fool, am I not?" she smirked. "You know, I have a feeling that I've seen your eyes before. Maybe I'm just going crazy. Where could I've seen such a beautiful creature before?"

_Rin…of all human beings…_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Ok guys, here is ch 3. It's a bit disturbing but I really hope that I could create a realistic image. Sorry if there are any English mistakes. It's late and it appears that I can't write during the day...not anymore (haha). I should also tell you that "Supernatural" and "Oh Death" (by Jen Titus) really inspired me in writing this story. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. I really hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"I see that your wounds are healing beautifully."

It's been two days since she met him. Rin came today too. She carried water again and tried to make him let her tend his injury but every time she tried to get closer and touch him he would let out a small growl. She didn't flinch and became more confident in her actions. The night before she fell asleep near him and when she wake up she saw that she had been sleeping on his belly and he had covered her with his tail. Who would have thought that a proud creature like him would do such a thing?

He looked at her straight in the eyes and saw something that he missed the day before. He bent his head in confusion and she noticed that.

"Oh, it's nothing. I've just heard something that I wasn't supposed to hear. That is all. Anyway, I couldn't imagine that you cared." She let out a giggle and he turned his head looking in the opposite way.

_Don't think too much of yourself, human._

"By the way, you should be leaving soon. Tomorrow is my birthday and…" Rin caught his attention again. "I don't mean to be rude, please don't misunderstand. I see that you're still not healed completely yet but if you want to live you should go away. Bad things happen on my birthday and I just want you to be safe."

_Hilarious. A human worries about me. Do you even know what I am?_

"I am bad luck and you should stay away from me."

_Then maybe I should take away your suffering and kill you right here._

"I tried to tell them but nobody is listening to me. They say I am crazy. I even dishonored my fa…father." Rin's voice was trembling. This morning she heard her mother talking with her father. And what a terrible surprise she had. She found out that the ones she was calling parents weren't even her real ones. But she didn't say anything. She smiled just like always, she helped her mother with the chores, and she tried to warn everyone in the village.

_So that is why your cheek is red?_

Her father slapped her so hard she couldn't even speak anymore. And she remembered it so well.

_"You ungrateful child. I raised you and gave you a life and a roof over your head and this is how you treat your family? I already spoke with the baker in the next village. After your birthday you will marry his boy and leave this house. Stop with this nonsense." Her father yelled at her. "No demon will come to this place and no one is going to die. I swear, it's just as if you aren't my child. Your brother is normal, your sister is happy with her husband but you, you had to be so different and difficult."_

_ "So I am not your child, father?" Haruhito didn't utter another word. He wasn't even surprised by his daughter's comment. He left her in her room, sliding the door behind him. Rin didn't cry. She touched her cheek with her small hand, pressing her cold palm against the red burning face. "Maybe I deserve this" she thought to herself._

"I should be going now. I will never forget you." Rin put another smile on her flaming face and left within minutes. She couldn't be seen anymore but he felt her presence inside the woods. He was tortured by the new sensations she left on him. He knew who she was.

_Rin…tomorrow night I will have your soul…and the souls of every creature in this village. You cannot cheat death again…you cannot escape my grasp._

~oOo~

Her birthday wasn't as pleasurable as the ones before. Everyone was eating quietly. She didn't even receive any gifts this year. It was only natural. Her family wasn't that wealthy after the war. Even so, her mother made her special foods and her little brother gave her a small bouquet of flowers. The real problem was her father. Rin could feel that he is still upset with her.

"I hope you prepared your things. You will leave first thing in the morning."

"Dear, don't you think it's too sudden? Do you even know this boy?" Haruko tried to put some reason into her husband but he didn't even flinch. His decision was absolute.

"It is time for her to have her own family."

"Sister is not going to live with us anymore?" her brother asked. Rin knew that this was all new to her brother. He hadn't heard anything of this. But she knew that her father's plan won't work. Her visions were always right. She knew what awaited her wasn't a marriage.

"No but I will visit from time to time if…if I am permitted to do so." Rin was looking into her father's eyes pleading.

"Rin, you are my daughter, of course you can come here anytime you want. Tell her, dear." Her mother's voice was as sweet as honey. Rin was on the verge of losing her sanity. She had a plan to save her family but she didn't know if it will work or not. Her father was as stubborn as a mule and her mother didn't even try to convince him. But Rin wouldn't give up that easily even if it was the last thing that she would do. She had to save them.

~oOo~

The night was silent. The wind wasn't blowing and the moon was lightening the village. No soul was outside. Everything was so peaceful just like before a storm. Her brother was soundly sleeping besides her. In the next room her parents were sleeping too. No worries, no dreams, nothing. She was the only one awake waiting for hell to break loose. She went near the window and looked outside sniffing the warm summer air. She was eighteen now. She closed her eyes and prayed. She turned to see her brother again and her lips curled into a sad smile. Across the room was wooden chest with all her belongings. Her dowry wasn't that much either. Her mother gave her a very old and out of fashion kimono she received from her mother-in-law when she married Haruhito. It was still in good shape but it wasn't something to be worn proudly.

Her brother was mumbling something in his sleep.

The wind finally blew and the trees in the forest started singing a sad lullaby.

The grass was moving.

Rin could feel the sweet perfume of flowers invading her room.

Inside the forest he was waiting. His presence was masked by his almighty power. He was once again in his true form. Death himself was preparing for what would come.

And in an instant everything changed.

He could hear them…burning…screaming…dying.

~oOo~

Rin was outside holding her brother's hand. Her father was fighting the flames that invaded his house. Her mother was searching with her eyes but her body was petrified by the view. Everyone was screaming and trying to get away. There were some corpses on the ground people she once knew, women she laughed with only a few hours ago. There were body parts scattered all over the village and mutilated children.

Rin was running tightening the grasp on her brother's hand. She saw her mother and shouted her name but Haruko wasn't moving. Every villager was trying to escape the massacre. Some tried to fight but they weren't strong enough. They were only farmers after all. Rin's feet were sinking into the mud, bathing into blood. She ran faster towards her mother but before reaching her she saw it. The demon was in front of her making Haruko kneel before him. He ripped her clothes of and pulled her hair hard making her head jerk. Haruko covered the demon's hands with her own trying to get away but he wouldn't let go. He was laughing at her powerless tries to get away. Her eyes were wet with tears and she was lamenting indecipherable words. Her mouth was wide opened and her spit was descending from the corner of her mouth to the side of her neck. The image was macabre. The poor woman was trying to hold her sanity waiting for someone to help her but no one would. She wasn't the only one. Demons were killing everyone in the village. Men were butchered, women were raped and shattered to pieces, and children were eaten. Rin covered her brother's eyes and hold him on her chest as she saw what the demon was doing to her mother. He laid her on the bloodied ground and opened her legs shoving himself in her. She was yelling her lungs out but her voice only contributed to the gruesome choir. Nothing else could be heard except screams, cries and people begging for their lives.

"Sister wh…"

Her little brother tried to say something but she jerked him off the ground running faster. She couldn't see her father anymore. The intoxicating smell of burned flesh mixed with blood infiltrated her nostrils. She was beginning to feel sick. But she had to go on for her little brother. And when she saw the exit she ran faster. But in that fatal moment, her brother's leg was caught by a cold hand. The next moment he was up in the air. The demon was holding him upside dawn and he was laughing for his victory. Rin was on the ground facing the mud. She turned around and looked into the demon's eyes. She saw him holding a burning torch into his other hand and the moment she tried to stop him he set fire to her still living brother. Her whole body froze. She was in shock.

Her brother was writhing with pain and his screams were haunting Rin's senses making her unable to move or think. But then something inside her pulled her away from the shock. She heard some kind of inner voice telling her to get away, to survive. But how could she leave like this? And when she couldn't hear her brother anymore she got up and tried to run again. Her legs weren't listening to her. The demon tossed the child away throwing him so hard that his leg pulled off. She got rid of the leg and reached for Rin. He grabbed her hair and pulled her closer. Rin could feel his stinking body rubbing on her. He let out a growl and then there was silence. Every demon stopped torturing and killing and they all gathered around her.

"She is the last one. She is the one they are looking for. She is the one they say is special. This is our prize. We finally found you. Knock yourselves out!" He tossed Rin on the ground again and she bruised her arm this time. Her kimono was soaked in blood.

_What are they…talking about?_

They made a round circle around her and they were staring hungrily. But more than that she could feel their lustful eyes.

"She doesn't know the touch of a man!" They were mocking her.

One of the demons grabbed her leg and pulled her closer to him. She dug her nails into to ground and tried to hold on to it. She couldn't scream but she gasped for air when she felt another pair of hands pulling her kimono apart.

"No" was the only thing that she could say. Her eyes were wide open and tears were starting to gather in the corner of her big hazel orbs. She was standing there, held still by them and naked. She could see their faces, demonic and sneering smiles, evil eyes and bloody painted bodies. They were gruesome and grotesque. If someone could kill her before she would be humiliated by them she would die happily. Rin tried to fight once again but she felt a cold hand striking her face like a hammer. She could taste blood in her mouth. One of them grabbed her breasts and squeezed them hard his nails almost piercing through her white skin. She let out a cry and shut her eyes closed. She started screaming with everything that she had, just before another one opened her legs apart. She was crying like never in her life before, struggling and jerking trying to pull herself away. But it was all in vain. And just before she was losing hope, his image popped into her mind.

He was beautiful. His silver fur was glowing in the dark, his dark red eyes were piercing through her soul, and his proud posture made her tremble but nor from fear. It was something else. She let herself indulge into his image feeling safe and warm. She remembered his blue crescent moon and his desperate howls. She knew that he is different from the moment she laid eyes on him. She knew they met before even though she thought that she is fooling herself. He was there, buried in her memory. And then, as if she had called him, she heard it, his fearful growl, and his battle howl. He was there. This was no dream.

The next moment she was held between warm and strong arms far from the demons. It wasn't the same creature she saw in the forest but they were somehow similar. It didn't frighten her. The demons were still there, standing in a circle. They looked up and their faces changed. She could see fear in their expressions. One of them, the leader of the group, the one that killed her brother, came right in front of him.

"I can't believe that you are saving a mere human. I can't believe that the proudest creature in the whole world would descend in the Land of Mortals to save a human bitch. Where is your pride now?" he was mocking her savior and she could feel him getting angrier.

"I didn't know I had to explain myself to you. You are nothing more than a cockroach that has to be smashed."

"Ha, as if you can do that to us. You are nothing like your father. You are nothing more than kid trying to imitate the actions of a powerful god."

He let go of Rin covering her with some sort of fur garment and stepped forward.

"You won't withdraw your sword, oh Almighty God of Death?" they started laughing at the mockery their leader was uttering.

"I do not need to change myself or dirty my sword with the likes of you!" Rin didn't have time to blink because the next second the demons were dead on the ground.

He then turned to face her. She was mesmerized by him. His eyes weren't red, but gold. He had no wounds but she could see the blood on his armor and his white kimono. He had long silver hair and pointy ears. He was more beautiful than anything she had seen in her life. And his presence was filling the air. He was like a white light of hope in the middle of the red and grotesque scenery surrounding them. And then she realized. She remembered everything that happened. Her tears started falling and she felt the pain clutching inside her eating her soul. Every picture popped inside her head and it was as if she was living every moment all over again. She could not shut away the agony and the screaming. She could not get rid of the smell. She felt dirty and tainted.

He looked into her eyes and withdrew his sword. She didn't flinch. And to his surprise she just put a warm smile on her face as if she was embracing his actions.

"Do you know who I am?" He spoke to her for the first time and his clear and powerful voice invaded her body. She was calming down listening to his voice.

"No." Rin found the strength to answer him.

"I am Sesshomaru, the son of the Great Lord of the Underworld. I am a Reaper, I am Death and I came to claim your soul."

"If it is my time, then I embrace death gladly." She closed her eyes waiting for him to pierce her with his sword. Sesshomaru tried to cut her open but his sword started vibrating.

_I still can't see her death. Why? Why is she so special?_

"But…" she started speaking again. "Can I have a last wish?"

Sesshomaru was looking at Rin puzzled. What did she think he was? He was royalty not some sort of servant.

"I wish to know the truth about my life, my parents and what I really am. I want to know what the demons were talking about! Please." She was pleading with her hazel eyes. Her hand was clenched on the fur he gave her moments ago. Her lips were trembling.

"It is not your time yet or so it seems." He said in a cold voice.

"Lord Sesshomaru, why did you save me?"

_You were calling me. How did you manage to do that? What are you, Rin?_

"…" He said nothing but turned and started walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"You should go to the next village and get married. Explain them what happened and get a new life."

"NO! I don't want to. I am cursed. This happened because of me. You see, I have visions, dreams. And every time I have them, they come true. And they are always bad dreams. I cannot let this happen to another village. My family was killed, my brother was…" she put her hand to her mouth and swallowed the words.

Sesshomaru turned to face her again. "Please, let me come with you! You are the…d…do…" she wanted to say the dog in the forest but she saw him frowning and stoped.

"And why would I let some mere human accompany me?"

"Because you saved me and I want to thank you somehow. I promise I won't be a bother! Please. I just want to find the truth about everything and avenge my family. I want to understand and I have a feeling that my Lord, you are the same as me."

"Don't you dare compare yourself to me, you mortal?" Sesshomaru was getting furious.

"No, my Lord. I would never do that. You save my life, my life is yours now. You can do whatever you want with it. But, please, if you have no intention of taking my soul, at least let me…"

"Do whatever you want. Stop talking, you are tiring!" he didn't say anything anymore. Before leaving, Sesshomaru called upon his reapers and made them clean the village. He gave Rin a kimono to wear and with that they left the village. Rin and Sessomaru entered the forest letting behind all the bad memories that would hunt her for a long time. But she didn't look back.


End file.
